


Touch me and I surrender [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candles, Explicit Consent, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Music, Non-Sexual Intimacy, massage oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” questioned Cas, blue gaze flicking into Dean’s room as they came to a stop at the hunter’s bedroom door.</p><p>    “A massage. I want to give you a massage,” Dean repeated, whole face red with embarrassment.<br/>[podfic version; 29 mins; music included]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me and I surrender [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch me and I surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528077) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



** **

**Text** : [Touch me and I surrender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3528077)

 **Author/Reader:** [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1)

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

 **Tags** : Non-sexual intimacy, hurt/comfort, human!Cas, explicit consent, massage oil, candles, massage

 **Length** : 29 mins

 **NOTE** : Please remember to leave feedback on all podfics. They take their creators a very long time to make.

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/14n1issz9710ir7/SPN_Touch_me_and_I_surrender_mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wpodwg6zvp9bxkh/SPN_Touch_me_and_I_surrender_m4b.zip)


End file.
